El arte de Deidara
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Sakura es enviada en cubierta para espiar a la Akatsuki, ¿que sorpresa le trendan preparada los miembros de esta organización?...¿y si resultara ser no del todo malo?


**hola gente! **

**aquí les presento un nuevo ONE-SHOT de una pareja algo (ejem, bastante ¬ ¬) extraña...es DeixSaku!!! n.n**

**umm nose porqué se me antojó hacer algo así, creo que empezó porque quería escribir algo sobre Deidara y como la única chica de Naruto que me gusta emparejar es Sakura... pues bueno, esto fue lo que salió...**

**espero que le echen una ojeada que sea porque, más que la pareja, lo que se rescata el la idea un tanto deprevada que se me pasó por la cabeza jejejeje**

**esta vez si hay LEMON (de dudosa calidad, pero bueno)...y eso**

**disfruten el fic.**

**El arte de Deidara**

_**by**_

_**Bona-chan**_

Llevaba dos meses infiltrada en la organización y todavía no dejaba de sorprenderle lo espeluznantemente cálida que podía llegar a ser la atmósfera en ese lugar. Todos eran tan amables y graciosos, con ocurrencias tan ridículas que más de alguna vez le recordaron a Naruto (especialmente Tobi), sin embargo tampoco dejaba de estremecerle el humor sádico de todos los miembros… ¡Como si cortar en pedacitos a la gente fuera cosa de todos los días!

Suspiró, incluso eso comenzaba a hacerle gracia… ¡Si hasta se reía cuando veía a Kizame correr de un lado a otro con la cabeza de Hidan entre las manos!, cosa que pasaba más de una vez por semana.

De hecho…ahí iban de nuevo…

-Kisame-san…-le llamó en tono acusador, cuando vio a su compañero azul entrar a la sala con algo sangrante entre sus manos.

El hombre-tiburón se detuvo en seco el ver a la chica sentada en una de las sillas del comedor e intentó esconder la cabeza de su compañero tras su espalda.

-¿Si, Sakura-san? º w º

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Yo…eh… ¡nada! Jejeje, no es nada-contestó al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza pálida de Hidan y con una patada la mandaba detrás de uno de los sofás de cuero.

La chica soltó un suspiro.

-Kizame…-regañó como una madre a su hijo-ya te he dicho que no juegues con la cabeza de Hidan, sabes que al jefe no le gusta… ¡y no la patees!-se levantó para recogerla del suelo y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no partirse de la risa cuando descubrió que Kizame la había metido unas calcetas sucias en la boca para que no gritara. Se apresuró a quitárselas y en seguida el hombre pegó el grito al cielo.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!... ¡TE MATARE, TE JURO QUE LO HARÉ!...¡AAAAH! COMO DUELE ESTA MIERDAAAA…

-¡Basta!, aquí nadie matará a nadie… ¡Kizame!, trae su cuerpo… ¡Ahora!-exclamó con tal severidad que al chico azul no le quedó otra que obedecer a regañadientes…

Así era la mayor parte del tiempo, a ella le tocaba hacer de madre o mediadora y sus misiones nunca eran demasiado complicadas ni tampoco tenían que ver con la recolección de los Biijus (monstruos con cola), debido a su "antigua" relación con del Kyubi…

-xOx-

-Ya…pero todavía no me cuentas nada-le cortó Ino, ligeramente exasperada-no me interesa que le haya pasado a la cabeza de Himan… ¡Por mi que se mueran todos!

-Es Hidan-corrigió severa.

-Lo que sea-la rubia hizo un gesto como espantando moscas-en todo caso no me sorprende que sean tan idiotas… Después de todo es una organización de puros hombres

-Si…es verdad…-suspiró, la verdad es que no se lo había pasado tan mal en su misión, pero es era algo que nunca admitiría… Excepto quizás a Ino.

-¡Bueno pero ya cuéntame mujer!... ¿Quien fue?

Sakura se puso roja en el acto.

-Bueno…fue-se cortó-¡Ay!, es que me da pena…

-¡Ah, no!...no me vengas con eso, tú ya me haz prometido que me contarías… ¡Así que lo ha…!

-¡Deidara-kun!-cortó en un chillido ahogado mientras se tapaba el rostro con una de los cojines del sofá.

-…ces…¿Has dicho…Deidara-_kun_?-los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. Después de lo ocurrido se había esperado incluso a Itachi, pero nunca al rubio que estuvo apunto de matar a Kazekage.

-Si…Deidara-KUN-corroboró-y si no te gusta la respuesta entonces no preguntes…-agregó algo incómoda por la expresión de desagrado de su amiga.

-No…lo siento es que es tan extraño, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza… ¿Cómo pasó?

-No lo se-admitió, tratando de recordar como había sido su primer encuentro-…supongo que él estaba interesado, siempre me molestaba y se encargaba de hacerme la vida imposible como un chiquillo de secundaria, y ya sabes lo irritable que soy

-Jajajaja no lo sabré yo, frentona-le guiñó un ojo-¡Pero ya basta de rodeos!...vamos a los detalles interesantes… ¿Qué tal fue?

Como respuesta Sakura arqueó una ceja, suspicaz-¡Ya es mucho que te haya contado quien fue!… ¿Crees que te voy a contar los detalles?... ¡Búscate tu propia aventura, pervertida!

-¡Hey!-exclamó ofendida-tampoco quiero que me digas el tamaño de su…eeer…ya sabes, o cuantos minutos duró-_"¿minutos?... ¡ja!, Ino perece que te estás metiendo con puros capullos" _no pudo evitar pensar la pelirosa-sólo…no sé, algún detalle interesante o dato instructivo para intercambiar conocimientos

-¿Intercambiar conocimiento?-repitió divertida.

-¡Exacto!...bueno, yo siempre me figuré que…-se ruborizó-que los del akatsuki debían ser bastante…instruidos en esas cosas

-Mmm… Bueno, no sé que tal serán los demás, pero te confesaré-se acercó a la rubia para continuar en un susurro-que desde un principio intuí que Deidara-kun debía ser increíble… Y te diré algo más; nunca, ni en tus mejores sueños te imaginarías que tanto placer pudiese ser posible-a Ino se le secó la garganta- por que ni la mente más depravada estaría preparada para experimentar _el arte de Deidara-kun… _

-¿El…arte?-tragó grueso- ¿Qué-qué arte?

-Trae más sake y quizás te cuente algo…

De un salto la rubia se dirigió a la cocina.

-xOx-

¿Deidara?…bueno, Deidara era harina de otro costal. Era extraño…no extraño como los otros miembros de la Akatsuki…bueno, la verdad es que si era extraño en ese sentido también, pero había algo más. Se podría decir que era doblemente extraño…y pesado. No como Tobi, que molestaba a todo el mundo igual que Naruto, no…lo de Deidara era algo distinto, era…personal. En primera porque era el único que se metía con ella, todos los demás parecían tenerle un extraño respeto por ser mujer…todos menos él.

Para él fastidiarla era ritual de cada mañana al desayuno y de cada noche a la cena (si es que no estaba en misión). No sabía como, pero su lengua mordaz siempre tenía alguna salida ingeniosa que lograba sacarla de sus cacillas como ningún otro del grupo y cuando la imaginación no estaba a su favor sabía que un "fea" o "gorda" causaba el mismo efecto.

_-¡Será mejor que te calles, idiota! Si no quieres quedarte sin compañero de nuevo…-_terminaba empatando con sequedad, haciendo que Tobi se estremeciera en su puesto.

_-Jajajaja ¡Adelante por favor!, con un poco de suerte y terminas siendo mi nueva compañera, ¿Ha que te gustaría? _

_-Ya quisieras, puerco _

Siempre eran discusiones como esas, que terminaba curvándose en una insinuación que hacía que todas sus ganas de discutir se fueran por el caño. Pero nada a lo que no pudiera sobrevivir…

Iba todo perfectamente, la familiaridad con que era tratada la hacía sentir a gusto y el hecho de saber que si ella llegara a morir ninguno se entristecería le daba las fuerzas para seguir mintiendo de manera tan descarada. Si todo seguía tal cual estaba pronto podría volver a casa con mucha información valiosa.

Pero al perecer eso era mucho pedir pues "las cosas tal cual estaban" no duraron mucho más…

Fue una noche. En ese entonces no lograba conciliar el sueño y el insomnio no hacía más que obligarla a pensar, lo que derivaba en nostalgia y más de alguna vez terminó llorando a moco tendido sobre su almohada. Y como era peligroso que la escuchasen llorar tuvo que buscar nuevos pasatiempos nocturnos para distraerse. Ese día tocó dar vueltas por la guarida.

Inspeccionó cada pasillo, tratando de memorizar la ubicación de los cuartos de sus compañeros. La verdad es que nunca se había detenido a revisar el lugar y sólo en esos momentos caía en cuenta de que era enorme, cuatro pisos si contar la planta baja a la que le estaba prohibido ingresar y muchos, muchos pasillos, de hecho, eran tantos que sin darse cuenta se había perdido.

Caminó hasta al final en donde se encontró con unas escaleras que no eran las que había usado para subir. Se dispuso a bajar pero una duda la detuvo "¿E_ste es el segundo o el tercer piso?"_ Lo meditó unos instantes y finalmente se encogió de hombros, decidiéndose a bajar. De todas maneras ni si quiera estaba segura en cual piso estaba su cuarto.

Soltó un suspiro aliviada al llegar a los pies de las escaleras, estaba en la cocina. desde allí ya sabía como llegar.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_dijo entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Me asustaste!-chilló con el corazón en la garganta de la impresión.

Deidara soltó una carcajada-si me di cuenta… Pero todavía no respondes…

-No podía dormir, así que pensé en dar una vuelta-explicó-¿tú?

-Yo…bueno-comenzó a decir acercándose a la figura oscura que era Sakura-la verdad es que fui a hacerte una visita nocturna, pero no estabas...así decidí buscarte

-¡Oh, no te hubieras molestado!-exclamó sarcástica tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Deidara estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca-hubiera sido mejor para todos que te hubiera vuelto a tu cuarto…

-Es que me tenías intrigado-la luz de la luna entraba fría a través de las amplias ventanas de la cocina, iluminando todo el lugar con un brillo pálido que le permitió a Deidara ver como Sakura alzaba una de sus cejas en un gesto que denotaba confusión, asi que le explicó-y pensé que quizás…podías traicionarnos

Sakura había sido entrenada varios meses para no demostrar emoción alguna en esos casos, y así lo hizo.

-No debería decir eso, Deidara-san-espetó fríamente-si el jefe a dejado que me una es por que le he dado razones suficientes para confiar…y eso debería bastarte

-¡Hey, hey!... Sólo era una broma-le tranquilizó-la verdad es que vine a buscar algo para comer… pero esto-volvió a acercarse a ella para susurrarle cerca de su oído-ciertamente es mucho mejor...

Sakura se estremeció. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo ni por qué, pero Deidara estaba mordiendo el lóbulo SU oído.

-¿Qué…qué haces?-preguntó aturdida por la repentina sensación de placer.

Como toda respuesta, Deidara bajó hasta su cuello y deslizó con el pulgar una de las tiritas de su pijama.

Apretó fuertemente los parpados en un intento de mantener la cordura, debía mantenerse fría…no podía mantener ese tipo de "actividades" con miembros del Akatsuki… ¡NO!

Pero su cuerpo no hacía caso a razones…Deidara lo hacía endemoniadamente bien y cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron ella no supo poner resistencia.

Su lengua entraba y salía con parcimonia, le exploraba todo con meticulosa paciencia, tratando de incitar la de ella a entrar en el juego... Y finalmente ella correspondió. El resto fue como una explosión.

Deidara la empujó hasta una de las paredes y la besó con fuerza mientas ella se colgaba a su cuello y lo atraía hacia ella por la nuca para profundizar aún más el contacto.

Sus respiración se aceleró al igual que la de él, sentía su corazón golpear fuerte contra su pecho, bombeando sangre como nunca en su vida.

Sentía la adrenalina, saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba prohibido hacía que su excitación subiera a niveles insospechados.

Las manos de Deidara la recorrían entera, subían bajo su pijama hasta sus pechos y luego bajaban hasta sus muslos. Sus bocas no se detenían ni a respirar.

Volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la condujo entre besos hasta la mesa del comedor. De un salto Sakura se sentó sobre ella, separando sus piernas para dejar que Deidara se posicionara entre ellas.

De uno tirón el chico se deshizo de la malla ninja que usaba para dormir y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo con la parte de arriba de su pijama. La miró detenidamente

-No eres tan fea…-accedió con un dejo de lujuria que estremeció a la pelirosa.

-Y tú sin la malla pareces un chico…-pero Deidara la hizo callar, atrayéndola por la nuca para volverla a besar.

Estuvieron así uso instantes hasta que sintió una caricia en la nuca que la dejó sin aire. Se separó unos centímetros para mirar al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos, pero enseguida se comenzaron a entrecerrar, dejándose llevar por esa nueva y exquisita sensación. No eran sus dedos, era algo suave y húmedo como…una lengua.

Entonces comprendido. ¿Así que las bocas que tenía en ambas manos servían para algo más que para el ataque?

La respuesta llegó como una caricia húmeda sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Mmm-no pudo evitar gemir, eso iba mas allá de cualquier expectativa.

Deidara sonrió con suficiencia el ver a la chica ida por el placer.

-Y esto-volvió a besarla-no es nada…-de un salto se posicionó sobre ella en la mesa. Sakura sólo se dejó hacer, estaba perdida en el éxtasis de las manos suaves y húmedas de su compañero.

Sintió una lengua abrirse paso por su muslo interno hasta sus bragas…

-¡Ay, Dios!-exclamó como acto reflejo. Deidara soltó un pequeña carcajada, complacido y enseguida presionó fuertemente sus labios contra los de ella, ahogando todos sus gemidos para que el resto de la organización no se despertara.

-Shhh-le susurró, mientras se encargaba deshacerse de las últimas prendas de ambos-vas a hacer que nos descubran, y así no podré acabar…

Sakura logró asintir entre gemidos mientras sentía como Deidara se abría paso para dar la primera envestida.

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar y arqueó su espalda hacia adelante de placer.

El rubio arremetió nuevamente y siguió con otra y luego otra y otra y así, cada vez más rápido y salvaje al tiempo que sus manos apretaban, lamían, mordían y succionaban cuanta piel pasara por sus dedos.

Sakura se aferraba fuertemente a él, enterrando las uñas en la piel desnuda de su espalda para no gritar.

Las envestidas se volvieron tan desenfrenadas que la mesa se estremecía bajo ellos, peligrando con desarmarse. Pero eso a ni uno de los dos les importó… Un poco más, sólo un poco y…

Sakura fue primero, contuvo un ultimo gemido y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, con la respiración entre cortada y los ojos cerrados, aun saboreando el momento.

Seguidamente, Deidara soltó un gemido ronco y se recostó sobre el pecho de la chica, ambos perlados en sudor.

_-Increíble...-_pensó la chica sin darse cuenta que también las palabras habían salido de sus labios.

Deidara sonrió socarron, sin apartarse del cuerpo de la chica.

-xOx-

Ino la miraba anonadada, con las mejillas encendidas de sólo pensar en… ¡Uf!-Increíble-repitió, mas para sí que para su amiga.

-Te lo dije…-suspiró, pensando que lo mejor sería no contarle lo de la salsa de chocolate ni lo de los helados…

-Pero… ¿Y después?

-Pues nos levantamos, nos vestimos y nos fuimos…-recordó-a la mañana siguiente hicimos como si nada, incluso se burló como siempre, pero yo no podía hacer más que sonreír…

-¿Pero ustedes…volvieron a…?

-Tooooditas las noches-respondió con una sonrisa pícara-y a veces durante el día. Deidara-kun tenía mucha imaginación, después de todo, él es un artista…

FIN

**y...q les parecio??...en lo personal me ecantó escribir es fic...hace tiempo q tenia la idea de la manos rondándome x la cabeza n.n**

**como sea...tanto si les gustó como si lo odiaron...por favor haganmelo saber...si?...solo un RR, eso es todo...dos palabras "me gusto" o tres "no me gusto" y ya!...me haran inmesamente feliz**

**bueno...espero leerlos pronto**

**besos a todos!**

**bona-chan**


End file.
